


Stucked

by mynameispiaivy



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Day Off, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Studying, Taking Videos, brief mention of TK’s ex Alex, just a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameispiaivy/pseuds/mynameispiaivy
Summary: TK slides his thumb over the screen, choosing the perfect filter before taking a video of his obviously busy and supposedly unbothered boyfriend trying to study for his detective’s licensure exam. He decides on clicking the filter Superzoom, in which the screen slowly focuses on the subject, and then pink hearts will suddenly start popping around the subject’s body or face. But in the case of Carlos at the moment, his grumpy, serious and pretty pouty face.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	Stucked

**Author's Note:**

> hiya 👋🏼 this is my first Tarlos fic. not gonna lie, Ronen posting that simping video of Rafa reading his script sparked this idea. They’re so cute in real life, very good beans too. hope y’all like it.

“Stop.”

TK snickers as he wiggles his toes under the blanket. He pinches his fingers over the screen of his phone and zooms in on his boyfriend’s face.

“Babe c’mon, quit it.” Carlos huffs, his eyebrows burrowing at the center of his forehead, a deep line appearing in between them. He purses his lips as he turns the page of his notes, his left foot tapping on the floor making a soft, quick tubthumping sound.

TK slides his thumb over the screen, choosing the perfect filter before taking a video of his obviously busy and supposedly unbothered boyfriend trying to study for his detective’s licensure exam. He decides on clicking the filter _Superzoom,_ in which the screen slowly focuses on the subject, and then pink hearts will suddenly start popping around the subject’s body or face. But in the case of Carlos at the moment, his grumpy, serious and pretty pouty face. 

He bites his lower lip and takes an eleven seconds video of his boyfriend, his mouth smiling widely as he watches Carlos on his phone. 

Carlos is sitting on the chair beside the couch, which was conveniently placed at the foot of the black leather Lawson sofa where TK is laying on. He’s got his legs crossed over one another, his left leg swung over the right, a spiral notebook on his lap with a bunch of papers on top of it, which was securely fastened by a medium sized black binder at its left corner. Carlos has his elbow resting on the armchair, his left hand cupping his face. His other hand holds the pages of his reviewer, flipping it every so often as he finishes reading its entirety. TK watches the image of his boyfriend from his lit up screen, his gaze zoning in on his lips. He's got this pink, shiny soft mounds on his face, moving minutely as he reads his notes, his plump lower lip bouncing as it hits his upper lip whenever he whispers the words to himself. 

TK chuckles as he watches the video, noticing his feet that were covered by a beige fleece blanket that he threw on himself a few minutes ago. His toes began to dance as he tried to sneakily capture his boyfriend’s thoughtful and cute face while studying. He brings his left hand up, pinching the bottom of his lips as he looks endearingly on the subtle movements of Carlos' face as he reads, his eyebrows furrowing and unfurrowing when he gets to read a section of his notes without interruption. Interruption, meaning TK stops being this annoying boyfriend who asks for attention every damn second or minute whenever he gets antsy because he just wants Carlos to cuddle him, and he is practically four feet away from him, like just right there. All he wants is to grab him right now and give him a big hug.

Today is actually their lazy day together, TK deciding to spend their off days with one another in Carlos’ apartment. This never usually happens, not intentionally. It’s almost always one of them who is about to start their day off while the other just has a few more hours left on his off, and is set to come back to work the next early morning. 

Them being together for more than six hours is truly a luxury and actually uncalled for and hooking up is oftentimes the only way to go. Hooking up would mean a quick, hurried handjob or blowjob and the actual dick to ass action was set up on a much later time or a scheduled time where they could enjoy it, be slow and laguid about it, and probably get cuddles and breakfast in bed after having sex. It’s not that he’s not having a good time with Carlos, in fact, having sex with him is like the best he’s had since… since Alex. 

_Fuck._

This is actually the first time he’s ever thought of his ex-boyfriend since he left New York. The last was when he was watching the lights on the tall buildings of New York city flicker through the small windows of a plane where he and his father boarded going to Dallas/Fort Worth airport.

Alex broke his heart into pieces in that posh restaurant in the upper east side that he had to make reservations two months prior to their dinner date. TK saw his whole world crumbling down, his hopes and dreams of having a family with Alex collapsing into nothingness. This led him to try to end his life, and the mental image of him at that time is truly not pretty. He thought his life was worth nothing without Alex, and that just drowning himself with booze and taking multiple pills of Oxycontin would be a better alternative than knowing Alex does not love him anymore, and that he had met someone else, that this person is worth enough to end a relationship that they have cultivated for four years. 

Man, he’s never been more thankful to his father, _Owen,_ for saving his life, for saying he is enough, that he can always start over, that he can build new relationships, find his new person. Dragging him out of Manhattan then moving to Texas is a fucking blessing and life changing and frankly, he will never have it any other way. 

Two years. It’s been exactly two years since TK left his old life behind. Leave his job, his friends, his 800 square meter loft that he had called home for six years. And he was proud of himself for picking the broken pieces of his heart and fixing it in his own terms and pace, of finding his person in the most unexpected way and place. And he’s loving it, every moment with this man, who is sitting four feet away from him, his eyes glued to his reading materials and not paying attention to him. _Hmp._

He makes another video, but this time choosing a filter that would have puppy ears and puppy snout on his boyfriend’s face. TK just had to catch him looking at him so the cute ears and snout would appear on the screen and he could have the most adorable video of Carlos.

“Hey. Look at me.”

Carlos ignores him and continues reading, flipping off another page as his eyes move from one line to the other.

“Psst, babe. Carlitos, look at me.”

“Babe,” Carlos sighs loudly, “I can’t.”

“Carlos.” TK singsongs. “Baaabyy.”

“TK.” He says, glaring at him for a couple of seconds before turning his gaze back to his notes. “Babe, I have to study for my exam.”

TK’s back rises up from the couch, his elbows resting on his sides. “Just a few seconds, baby. Pleeeaasssse.” he whines.

“A menace.” Carlos mumbles, shaking his head, still not looking at TK. “You’re such a fucking menace.” 

He pushes his spiral notebook and the stack of papers off from his lap and it drops on the floor messily. Carlos lunges to the couch from his chair and slams on top of TK, earning a loud yelp from him as the impact of his boyfriend’s heavy body hits his semi-supine form.

“S-shit. What the fuck?”

Carlos starts kissing his neck and jaw, his very subtle scruff tickling him, making TK howl with laughter. He got a hold of his flailing arms and legs, as he tried to push his body and face away from him. There wasn’t much room to move, to be honest. When the actual dimension of the leather sofa is practically seven and a half feet long by two feet wide, trying to accommodate two six feet, more or less tall men, with an approximate total weight of three hundred and twenty pounds. The only movements they could create is by grinding on each other, their chests and groins aligning in the process.

“Stop.” TK weakly cries out.

In his last attempt to get out from his boyfriend’s naughty onslaught is to wiggle his hips and ass out of the way, even if he knew he couldn’t possibly get out from Carlos’ hold. He was gripping both his hands over his head, his elbows bracing his head into place. 

Carlos starts licking on his right jaw and ears after sucking on them, a long stripe of wetness can be felt on his now heated skin. A soft laughy moan escapes his lips, which his boyfriend obviously registers as him to continue his ministrations. TK twists his head to the side, extending his neck, his cheek rubbing on the soft, smooth leather exterior of the couch. Carlos sucked hard on the skin at the juncture between his neck and shoulders, TK’s body immediately going pliant with pleasure.

“Baby, stop.” he tries again, his voice cracking.

“No.” Carlos brackets TK’s body further, his right arm pushing down on him, dropping his left hand to TK’s side, his whole right hand holding both of his wrists over his head. His other arm wounds around TK’s shoulders, while his muscular thighs braces his hips, squeezing his pelvis, his ass resting on top of his groin. Carlos makes a tentative thrust, his almost stiff cock brushing on TK’s groin. “You want attention, huh? imma give you attention, you menace.” 

There’s no denying how turned on TK has become in the last minute or so, with the way they have continued grinding on each other or how Carlos has relentlessly peppered his neck, jaw and face with sucking kisses, making him feel jelly. But fuck it, he is a stubborn man, very stubborn to the point that he will again attempt to wiggle himself out of Carlos’ hold, only making his situation way worse than it is. Carlos tightens his hold on him, his thighs contracting firmly on his sides. TK’s ass began digging deeper and deeper into the crevice in between the sofa cushions as Carlos’ groin continued to relentlessly rub onto his squirming body, their hard dicks stiffening quickly. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Carlos murmurs on his throat, his wet tongue licking on his Adam’s apple. “Always making me forget what I’m supposed to do.” He sucks the skin beneath his chin, “Always distracting me from work.” He kisses the side of his lip, “Always getting my attention even if you don’t deserve it.” Carlos grunts as he nips on TK’s bottom lip, his left arm snaking from his shoulders down to his lower back, lifting TK’s body, his ass getting out from the shallow hole he made from the sofa cushions. He pulls him out like TK weighs nothing and places his legs in between him, his knees stepping over his shaky thighs, one after the other. “Such a fucking menace.”

“I deserve it.” TK breathily moans, raising his legs and hooks it on Carlos’ hips, “I always deserve it.”

“Yeah?” Carlos asks, looking at him with his heavy lidded and heated brown eyes. 

“Yeah.” TK licks his lips as he says this, locking his ankles on Carlos’ lower back. 

Carlos surges forward, kissing him hungrily, their bodies rocking roughly, furiously as their jeans offer the necessary friction, sending bursts of pleasure in their already turned on bodies. They are lucky that his boyfriend’s neighbors house is about two hundred meters away or else they would hear their loud moans and grunts bouncing off the walls of Carlos’ apartment. 

There were also the steady creaking sounds coming out from the sofa that can be heard indiscreetly together with their noises. Their voices get louder and louder as they thrust their groins together, the movement initially with a fast pace and a steady rhythm, until it becomes erratic and sloppy. Both their mouths were opened wide, their tongues sticking out, tasting, licking and sucking on whatever exposed surface it could reach. 

One could hear slurping sounds whenever their lips touched each other’s skin, like they were hungry, wanting to devour one another at that moment. They humped continuously, the rubbing sounds of their still completely clothed bodies, together with the loud moans and grunts they’re making, becoming a symphony of obscene but delicious noises.

“Baby, don’t stop.” TK arches his back as Carlos grinds on him repeatedly, their stiff cocks rubbing on each other in the most pleasurable ways. And it's so good, so good that TK can almost reach it, get himself over the edge.

“I..I’m close. Baby, I'm so close.” Carlos stutters, his eyes shutting tightly as TK feels him shaking with exertion of not orgasming before he does. Carlos lets go of his wrists, his right hand slipping beneath his head, tugging a handful of TK’s hair as he continues to move his pelvis, sliding up and down, rocking back and forth, kissing his parted lips, Carlos’ tongue diving in hard into his mouth, making him whine loudly. 

“Me too. Oh my god, me too.” TK conjures a sound that he’s never done before, surprising him and Carlos, making his boyfriend lean back to look at him. He nods, his wide eyes pleading for Carlos to continue his ministrations, telling him telepathically that they could do it. They can get off at the same time.

They were panting, their chest rising and falling in sync like they ran a marathon. 

He feels Carlos’ body spasms as they continue to lock gazes at each other, TK’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as he feels himself reach his orgasm, Carlos definitely not far behind. 

He instinctively clenches his legs on his boyfriend’s trembling body, as they climax in unison, a deep guttural grunt escapes Carlos throat making TK shiver. 

“Fuck. Fuck T…” Carlos slots his head on TK’s neck, his body jerking as he continually comes. His hips began thrusting slowly, one, two, three more times weakly before he lay limply on top of TK’s body. 

“I’m there. I…” TK murmurs like prayer, as he also spills all over himself, coming untouched, his boxer briefs soiling with sticky wetness. “I’m with you, baby.” he softly whispers, his legs finally giving out, calling out Carlos’ name as he spurts out the last of the warm, copious liquid from his hard cock.

Once their bodies stop trembling, their limbs all soft and tangled up in a mess, their breaths eventually evening out, their dicks laying semi flaccid on their stomachs, their wet undergarments sticking on their heated skin, TK feels kitten kisses under his ear. The smiling, sated lips of his boyfriend randomly touching his warm, saliva and sweat stricken skin.

“Stop.” TK giddily says, as Carlos nips on the wet skin under his jaw, “You’re so gross.” 

“Gross?” Carlos lifts his head from his neck, a cheeky smirk plastered on his beautiful face. “Try chancing a look in your pants and you’ll see what gross is.” he plants another kiss on the side of TK’s lips, his arms hugging his smaller body as Carlos nestles his heavy, flushed body further on top of him. “Wow, that was like some horny, unadulterated teenager shit moment right there.” he chuckles. “Like fucking full on making out when the parents are out and we're left on our own in an empty house kind of moment.”

“Eww, for being a horny teenager. Please don’t remind me.” TK nudges weakly on Carlos’ shoulder, urging him to shift his body, his hand automatically pulling the tops of his jeans off his groin. “Oof, get off me, you dick! I need to take these fucking pants off now.” he moves his hips on the side, making Carlos take the moment to cling unto him more firmly. 

“No, you said you wanted my attention, now you’re gonna get it.” He hugs him tightly, his arms going over his shoulders, his large hands cupping TK’s jaws. Carlos brings their prone bodies impossibly closer, like that can be done without smothering him with the weight of his muscly body. Their position gets a bit uncomfortable, since Carlos’ bony knee starts digging on the underside of TK’s right thigh, the sharp edges of his knee cap poking him whenever he shifts over him. Carlos starts nuzzling his face on his neck like it belongs there, his warm breath tickling him as he speaks. “Not gonna let my eyes off you now. Not gonna let go of you, ever.”

“Fuck. Are you telling me we’re stuck together then?”

“Yup, we’re stuck together now, TK. Actually, it’s our pants and briefs that are stuck onto us like glue, babe.”

“Yuck.” TK says as his sex muddled brain registers the sticky moisture again, that is now slowly turning muggy, and is becoming stiffer, like almost dry. He gives off a huge breath then sighs, letting out a high pitched humming sound from his throat that is longer than necessary. TK smirks just before ending his overly dramatic sigh. “You know what, I’m not totally opposed to being stuck with you, to be honest. I like this,” TK purses his lips, making it an open invitation on Carlos to give him a kiss, “you know, like you and me,” his blunt nails scratching the back of his boyfriend’s head. “together.”

“Me too. I like you and me too being stuck together. Just like this.”

“Yeah? Just like this?” TK teasingly asks, his eyes looking in between them.

“More than like.” Carlos bites his lower lip, the sides of his lips lilting on the sides, eyes not leaving TK’s face.

“Like… how is it more than like, Carlos?”

Carlos leaned down, their smiling mouths colliding, their front teeths touching, making a clicking sound.

“I love you, TK.” Carlos whispers on his mouth as their lips slowly separate.

“I love you too, Carlos.” TK replies quickly, like his declaration of love is his lifeline. “Thank you for making me feel loved again.”

Carlos rubs his thumbs over TK’s lower lips before pecking it. “Thank you for letting me love you.”

  
  


They lay there on the couch until both of them felt the cum on their bellies had most likely stuck on their jeans, and that is actually truly gross and getting really uncomfortable. Carlos lifts himself off TK’s body, his hand holding onto his waist, getting him to stand up with him. They walked together towards the bathroom, stripping their clothes off along the way. The sound of water swishing out of the shower head can be heard a few seconds after that, soft voices and giggles joining in the cacophony of sounds. 

Two days together. They exactly have two days of being lazy together, quite possibly watching some shows on Netflix, maybe even ordering food instead of cooking, definitely making love in the languid kind of way that they both like, or maybe just TK simply watching his boyfriend study for his upcoming exams, trying to annoy him, distracting him, until Carlos caves and gives him attention, their hands all over each other, bodies moving in sync, their cheeky laughs and pleasurable moans reverberating inside the confines of the apartment as they lay together on the bed, or in whatever surface they find themselves on. They will come down together from the high of their orgasmic states, as they whisper on each other’s mouths their names, also their nicknames to each other, their warm breaths touching each other’s skin, uttering promises of tomorrow, maybe even the future. Both of them imagining being stuck together forever, as their eyes gazed lovingly at each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you got here, that means you’re done reading. thank you so much, hope you enjoyed it. also, this may become a series, sozzzz... i’m sorry??? teehee. wanna thank my momma pam for being my super patient beta. lub u 😘
> 
> \- i'm @piyatot09 on twitter and @missrefridgefreetorator on tumblr 🤓


End file.
